Home Nursing
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Foreplay takes a strange turn when Michiru gets her hands on some medical utensils.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: Foreplay takes a strange turn when Michiru gets her hands on some medical utensils.  
--------------------------------------

Home Nursing

Haruka sits on the bed and pulls at the ropes, trying to free herself while Michiru prepares in the bathroom. Her wrists have been bound, by Michiru, to the spindles on the headboard. The aqua-haired girl comes out of the bathroom wearing a tight, short-skirted nurses uniform. She walks toward the bed and sets down a black bag, smiling excitedly at her fiancee.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?" Michiru asks, taking out a stethoscope and putting it around her neck.

"The problem is you tied me up and now want to play doctor without telling me."

"This is not a game, young lady," she replies in a professional tone. "You may already be sick and you don't know! Only a complete checkup will save you now."

"'Complete' checkup?"

Michiru nods and dumps out her bag of just about every medical device one would expect to find in a hospital.

Haruka is visibly shocked. "Okay, I know what you mean."

Putting the stethoscope in her ears, Michiru crawls on the bed up to Haruka and sits on her legs, facing her. "I'm going to listen to your heart."

"That's what you use a stethoscope for, Michi."

"Don't mock the nurse!" She pulls a thermometer out of her pocket and puts it in Haruka's mouth. "Keep that under your tongue until I say so." Michiru unbuttons Haruka's white dress shirt and slips the end of the stethoscope over her heart on her bare skin.

"That's cold!" Haruka exclaims.

"Don't talk!" Michiru snaps at her. "Now you have to keep it in longer." She moves the bell around that spot for a while, staring thoughtfully to the ceiling as she listens.

Haruka winces as it begins sliding down her body further and further. "Michiru!"

"Keep your mouth shut or I'm going to take your other temperature."

The blonde closes her eyes and bites down gently on the thermometer until Michiru finishes.

"Okay, your heart is healthy. Should I give you injection now or later?"

"Injection!?"

"I'll take that as a later." She smiles and picks up the fallen thermometer. "Your temperature is a little high so I will have to continue with the checkup."

"I'm fine, Michiru."

The 'nurse' pulls at her patient's open shirt, bunching it around her wrists and exposing her full naked body. "I'll tell you when you're better."

"What are you going to do now?" Haruka asks nervously.

"Now, I'm going to check your pulse. And I'll even make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"If your pulse is normal, I won't continue with the checkup."

"Will you untie me?"

Michiru nods her head.

"Okay! This'll be easy. My hearts perfectly normal." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When they open the slender girl is unfastening her own shirt. "What are you doing?" she asks as it drops to the floor.

"It's getting a little hot in here," she says with a smile.

"It's freezing!"

"That's because you aren't wearing anything, Sweetie."

"Well, you're the nurse. Get me something to wear or I will get sick."

"Don't worry. Once we get your blood pressure back to normal you won't be cold."

"My blood pressure's fine!"

"We'll see about that." Michiru slips her skirt to the floor. She stands there in a lace bra and panties with a matching garter belt holding up nylons. Aqua hair spills about her shoulders when she pulls out the clip which was holding it in a bunch atop her head.

"Michiru, that's not fair!"

"I'll tell you what's fair." She unties one of Haruka's wrists and feels for a pulse.

"You're not going to find one. My hand's asleep."

"Why would it be asleep?"

"'Why?!' You tied the ropes so tight I'll be surprised if I ever get full use of my hands again!"

"Oh, I'm a nurse. I'll make sure you get better." Michiru hunts through her bag again and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs.

"You just have everything, don't you?" Haruka comments.

"This way your pulse will get back to normal yet you won't go anywhere," she says while cuffing her reddened wrists where the ropes were.

"I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I don't know that. Besides, it's either this or a sedative."

"Sedative?! Michiru, you're not a nurse!"

"Excuse me?" Michiru spreads the blonde's legs and sits between them, staring into her eyes. "I'm going to finish this checkup whether you like it or not." She slides her fingertips along Haruka's thighs, hips, stomach and breasts for a few minutes, then switches to massage in the same places. She works very slowly, stimulating her lover's body into sweet torture. "Time to take your blood pressure!"

"Michiru!" Haruka gasps.

Michiru grabs her wrist and smiles. "My goodness, Darling, your pulse is racing!"


End file.
